Just You Wait
by symphoniclies
Summary: Elizabeth (Suni 김순이) Kim is an immigrant girl from Busan, South Korea. She has been through a lot there, as it was primarily bad because most of her family has died. She has an opportunity to move to the United States. Will she survive living there? Will she find someone who will be with her for the rest of her life? **I might change the rating as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

When I was younger, I grew up in a town where no one will remember your name or even acknowledge your very existence. That town, is somewhere near Busan, South Korea. The way that this story starts, is very depressing, actually. When I was a baby, my mother left my brothers, father, and I. This lead to my family and I living in complete difficulties throughout the 12 years I have lived in Korea. As I remember the stuff that has happened to me throughout the years, I will say, I thought the experience was hellish, as I called it, "hell."

I was diagnosed with lung complications ever since I was a baby and my older brother had the similar condition to mine. I have to wear a surgical mask whenever I stepped outside. I never really went to school, but I was "homeschooled." As in, I studied and read by myself, as my father was busy working 12-hour shifts every week. My younger brother was mildly autistic and there's not really anything that we could do about it, as the doctors gave us medication for us to give to him. For some weird reason, a lot people think there is nothing wrong with him, but I never thought that, because between my older brother and I, we had to pay attention to him, almost all the time. Non-stop, if you will.

As for my father, he has a similar condition to my older brother and I. He has lung cancer, as he smoked cigarettes for the 12 years that I've known him. You must be thinking, "How old are you?" or "What do you mean by 'the twelve years that you've known him?'" Well, I get to that later. For now, you guys are really ruining the beginning. Jeez.

Anyways, all of this to say, I had an insatiable love for writing. When I was studying by myself as a child, I kept a book where I wrote many of my writings. Like a journal, I suppose. My older brother would categorize me as Alexander Hamilton, as he "wrote like he was running out of time." I wasn't aspiring to be like Alexander Hamilton, as he was an amazing founding father, but I would do anything like _he_ did to his wife, when he published the infamous _The Reynolds Pamphlet._ I wrote about my living conditions with my family, a story of my life so far, and my poems. I'll keep that journal to help me to survive. My father bought me that journal for my fifth birthday. I didn't know that to do with it at first, then my older brother told me to write my little heart out. I read a lot, too. I read many old Korean folklore and then that lead to modern Korean literature. I read, wrote, and drew pictures. I just enjoyed writing and reading, it was sort of like an addiction, but a good addiction, I guess.

Here's where the shitty part happens. I was twelve years old when these particular events happened. My family and I had gotten really sick, some sort of flu epidemic during flu season that occured. This is probably one of the worst flu seasons that have happened in my life. Especially with my lung condition, it didn't make it any better. I was laying in my bed, as well as my the rest of my family, the scent of our lingering sickness. I hugged my father and the next thing I knew, he breathed his last breath out of this this miserable world. He died. I was only twelve, mind you. My mother possibly died, too, but I don't know. My brothers and I are now orphans. It's my older brother and my duty to take care of our mildly autistic brother.

As the months passed by after my father's death, my older brother's sickness became worse, in addition to his lung condition getting in the way, again, it doesn't help. I was in charge of getting food with the money that my older brother made at his little job before his condition worsened. Long story short, my beloved older brother, died a couple of weeks later. That leaves my little brother and I. Throughout the little time that I had left with him, I took really good care of him. How my brother dies, is probably the most saddest death I could have witnessed. I was fourteen now, it was winter and we went to Seoul, we were at a ice rink where it was publicly fine to play in the snow and the ice. I had to use the bathroom, but there were no apparent bathrooms around the rink, as I had no other choice to pee somewhere in the bushes. I told him specifically that I had to pee and that I would be right back. I did my thing and as I returned, I can see that a dog that came out of nowhere, pushed my brother onto the thin ice and the ice broke with the weight that was put onto it. He fell into the water. I tried to save him, but it was too late. Help got here late and he was pronounced dead. The deaths of your own family, you can never get over them for as long as you live. Why not me? Why couldn't I be the one that died? My brothers and father don't deserve death. It's my fault, right?

I wrote all of my experiences of their deaths onto my journal. It was all _terrible._ As I got older, especially at the age of sixteen, I continued to study more and more of the college entrance exams in Seoul. I want to get into a good university there or maybe somewhere in the United States. The _United States?_ How the hell did that came up? Well, I thought that if I travel to California, I could be a exchange student. I know, I know, I have to check the availability and whatnot. But, all I'm saying is that, hopefully I could escape this hellhole that I lived all of my life and start a new one in a new country. " _In New York, you can be a new man…"_ those lyrics kind of remind me of my situation, not that I'm going to NYC.

Just you wait, I'm going to write my way out. That's one of the only good things I am very capable of doing. I woke up in my apartment and got dressed to take the exams to go into the exchange student program. One of the prompts for the writing portion included a background of you and your past. I am probably going to write the most depressing one, but whatever. One week later, I get the test results back. _I passed._ I'm eligible to go to the United States! There was a letter attached, it read, "Please meet us tomorrow morning back at the testing center to get what city/town in the United States you're going to be placed." It was from the test center. I was really happy. I never really thought that I would pass this test, but I was really grateful. For years, I taught myself English. Now, this is it.

The next morning, I went to the testing center and they gave me my end result and a brief description of where I was placed. "South Park, Colorado, U.S.A" it read.

The lady told me, "It's a small, quiet, mountain town in Colorado. I heard that some Koreans live there."

"Ma'am, will I be able to live in a apartment there?" I asked her, since I had an apartment here.

She looked at me, "Well, yes, just make sure to find a job there. Those American apartments are much more expensive that you think."

I nodded and looked down on my paper, "Am I going to leave tomorrow, or?"

"Yes, you are leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Your flight leaves at 9:00am. You will go to the Incheon International Airport. Hopefully you'll enjoy the United States." She told me the instructions as she gave me my plane ticket. I nodded and thanked her, I felt tears coming out of my eyes, tears of joy. I left the building to see what's going to be in store for me. When I got home, I packed my bags for the big move to South Park, Colorado. The morning of, I headed to the airport at 6:00am to check in and go through security, and by the time I got through security, it was already 7:10, just less than two hours of the flight. I bought some breakfast at the airport and took my medication. I had to carry my oxygen tank, wear my surgical mask, and carry on a bag that had my phone and other necessities.

I looked at the time and it read, 8:45. Almost time to board the plane. I saw that the plane was starting to board and I went in line to give them my boarding pass. I got closer and they scanned my boarding pass and the flight attendant said, "Thank you, have a great flight!" as I enter the plane that was American bound. I look outside the plane window and think of what possibilities are going to bring me at the start of a new life.


	2. A New Beginning

After a long flight from hell, I woke up to see what was outside and more importantly, the way the outside Colorado world was like. I landed in Denver, which South Park was probably an hour away, as the flight attendants said. I got the rest of my luggage from the baggage claim and asked for directions on how to get to South Park. I asked a lady, most likely she worked here at the airport, "Um, excuse me. May I have directions to South Park?"

She looked at me funny, probably thinking why an Asian, especially an immigrant, would want to go to South Park. It seemed like it, I honestly have no clue, "Oh, there are buses right near the airport. Take one of those that will take you to South Park."

"Thank you, ma'am." I nodded and attempted to walk away, but I was stopped.

The lady looked at me, "Are you sure you want to go there, huh?"

I looked at her, obviously confused, "W-what do you mean? I have to be there, I am a foreign exchange student!"

"Ah, I see, but be careful, a pretty immigrant girl like you shouldn't grasp too much of that god-forsaken town." She replied, obviously frightened by the town.

I walked away from her, what did she mean by _god-forsaken?_ Does she mean how I lived? Oh god, I shouldn't be thinking about these. Suni, calm down.

Yes, that's my name. Also, a new name, I should think of one. I really like the name _Elizabeth and Julia._ Choosing a name that sounds American, or rather, English, would make me fit in better? I actually don't know, I just think and have the fear that no one is going to pronounce my name correctly, too.

I went to where the buses were at and looked at the few, one went to a couple of neighboring cities and South Park. It leaves soon. I walked over to the buses and got on, the driver stares at me as I put in money in the slot. "Where to?" he asks me in Korean.

I looked at him and replied in Korean, "South Park, please."

He nodded and I sat in the front, he tried to make small talk with me, "Where are you from?"

"Busan, South Korea. I'm an exchange student." I said, looking out to the window.

"Oh, really? I am from Busan, too. I moved here about 5 years ago. What a coincidence, I was here as an exchange student, now I'm working part-time here for my degree." He replied, slightly chuckling to himself.

I nodded and smiled slightly, "What a coincidence, huh… Well, sir, what's your name?"

"Lee Yujin," Yujin replied, with a smile on his face, "I preferred to be called, Eugene, though, as it is very similar to my Korean name. And yours?"

An American name? That's what I need to fit in, I thought to myself. "Oh, uh, Kim Suni. Nice to meet you Mr. Lee."

"Eugene. Just call me Eugene. No need to be formal, Suni. Nice to meet you, too. Have you thought an English name, yet?" Eugene asked me, smiling.

I thought about it for a second, "No, not yet. Do I have to?"

"No, no, I just think like as it for to feel more _American,_ I guess." He replied. American, huh? What English names do I like?

"I've always like the names Elizabeth and Julia. What sounds better, Eugene?" I asked him, for a preference.

He thought about it for a second, "I've always liked _Elizabeth,_ but it's your choice, ultimately."

"Alright, I'll choose Elizabeth as my English name. I _really_ like that name." I replied, smiling to myself at the thought of it.

He smiled and continued to drive, "Well, it seems that we're already here. Welcome to South Park, Elizabeth. Is it fine if I call you that?"

I looked outside, "Yeah, it's fine. Thank you for the ride, it was nice talking to you, but I'd best be going, Eugene." He nodded as I stepped off of the bus, looking around the surroundings. This is a very new place, something very different from Busan. It snows over here. Where I came from, it didn't really snow, and I may as well put on a jacket and my surgical mask on because it's quite cold over here.

I grabbed my stuff and started to walk around the town, there are kids around the park, which is natural as they would play there. I sit down on a bench, looking down at my phone, while taking my inhaler. I looked around at the children playing, as I thought of my younger brother. Then that leads to me thinking about my whole family, how they are doing in the "happy immortality," as I call it. A couple of moments went by and a couple of kids my age, actually four of them, went up to me. There was this incredibly overweight boy who wore a light blue hat with a yellow puff ball on the top and a red sweater. On the right of him, there was this fairly skinny pale-ish boy who wore a orange sweater and a green ushanka hat that faintly showed his curly red hair. To the left of the overweight boy is this other fairly skinny pale-ish boy that wore a brown sweater and a blue beanie with a red puff ball on the top. Lastly, the fourth boy wore a orange parka and a hood that covered his entire face with a faint blond streak of hair that was shown.

The boy in the ushanka hat spoke to me, "Hello, my name is Kyle Broflovski, nice to meet you!" Kyle greeted me with a smile.

I stood up and bowed in return, "Elizabeth Kim. Nice to meet you."

"Oh you must be wondering about who they are. Guys…" He looked over the other three boys.

Then the boy with the blue beanie turned to me, "Oh, uh, hi. My name is Stan Marsh, nice to meet you Elizabeth." Stan flashed a small smile as he shaked my hand. I thought the gesture was a bit weird, but I went with it.

"I'm Kenny McCormick, nice to meet you! Say, you're very pretty!" Kenny grabbed my hand and shook it, while his other hand tried to grab my ass.

I shrieked and smacked his hand, while cursing at him in Korean, "Oi, you damned pervert!"

Kenny rubbed his hand, while sulking his head in defeat as his attempts to flirt with me, "Ow… That hurt." He pouted.

"He does that a lot, don't worry about it." Kyle turned to me as his way of apologizing for his friend.

Then, the overweight boy turned to me and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Eric Cartman, nice to meet you Elizabeth."

"Oh, yeah, can't forget about Cartman…"

Kyle looked over to Eric, which Eric replied, "Shut up, Kahl!"

"Anyway, would you like us to show you around the town?" Kyle asked me with such enthusiasm in his eyes.

I looked at him and thought, how can I say no to those eyes? "Yes, please. Just asking, are there any apartment complexes around here?"

"Well, yes! Let us show you!" He said, smiling brightly.

I looked to him, "Alright." I grab my stuff and Kyle and his friends showed me around the town. Our first stop was a local coffee shop by the name of Tweek Bros. Coffee. It seemed like a nice place to study, do homework, sleep, and whatnot. As we got in, a man who appeared to be the owner greeted us, "Hello and welcome to Tweek Coffee. I am Mr. Tweak, the owner of this establishment. Our coffee is made with local fresh ingredients made by local tweakers." Tweakers? Did I hear that right? Whatever.

"Tweek Coffee is pretty good in my opinion," Stan said while looking at the menu, "what kind of coffee do you like, Elizabeth?"

I looked over to Stan, "Cappuccino. It's the best. At least when I lived back home."

Stan looked over to me, "Where are you from, Elizabeth?"

I sighed, "I am from Busan, South Korea. I just got transferred here."

"Oh. What made you move over here, if I may ask?" He asked.

I looked away, "I just wanted to get away from Korea. You see, I never really had the best life there."

There was an awkward silence. Then Stan spoke, "Oh my, if you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to, Elizabeth."

I looked over to him, "Alright, thank you." I flashed a small smile to him. He smiled in return. Stan suggested that we order our coffee, so we did. As we sat down and talked about random stuff, a boy who had spiky blond hair and an unbuttoned shirt, went up to us and served us our coffees, "H-here you guys, go! ACK!"

I smiled at him, "Thank you." I took off my surgical mask and drank the coffee.

The other guys got their coffees and Kyle thanked the boy, "Yeah, thanks Tweek!"

"Tweek…?" I asked, thinking that's an interesting name.

He looked over to me, "Oh, yes, that's me," he was fidgeting quite a lot, "I-I've never really seen you at all here, are you new? GAH!"

"Oh, yes, I am. I came from Korea." I say, smiling while I drank my coffee."

Tweek looked at me in disbelief, "K-Korea!? Don't say you were from North."

"Oh, of course not, I am from South, Busan to be exact." I reply to the shaking boy, trying to calm him down, "Oh, right, my name is Elizabeth, nice to meet you, Tweek." I stood up and bowed to him.

Tweek blushed, "Oh, yeah nice to meet you, too, Eliza. Is it okay if I call you that?"

I looked back at him, "Yes, that's fine." The other boys asked me if that was fine if they called me that, too.

After a couple of minutes, a boy steps in the shop. He was wearing a dark-blue chullo hat with the same colour jacket. He had jet-black hair and had an emotionless face. He was, what was the word, handsome. I felt like my heart went "boom." The boy ordered a coffee and went over to us he spoke, "Sup guys."

Kyle and the rest of the boys looked back at him, "Oh, hey Craig," I hear Kenny and Kyle say. Stan and Cartman waved to him while Tweek twitched. I didn't say anything, I just stared at Craig, as it appears. He looked back at me and smiled, "I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"

I froze, and then all of a sudden, I started to cough uncontrollably. Oh god, this is embarrassing. I grabbed my inhaler and took some breaths. God, that was a horrible experience. The boys looked at me in fear, Kyle said, "Are you alright, Eliza?"

"Y-yes, sorry about that. I must've choked or something." I blushed very hard.

I go up to Craig, "Elizabeth Kim, a pleasure to meet you." I bowed.

"Eliza? Is it alright if I call you that?" Craig replied.

I nod and smile, "Yes, that's fine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, too." He shook my hand, to which I shook it back in return.

We broke off the handshake, took his drink, and walked off with his drink. I looked at my hand and opened it. There was a sticky note, I opened it and it read, "Text me -Craig." with his phone number on it. I snapped out of it and went back to where the boys were at.

"What are you holding Eliza?" Kyle asked me.

I turned to him, "Oh, Craig gave me his phone number."

"Whoa, really? That means he must like you." Kyle smiled.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't mean that, now, would it?"I looked away, blushing.

Kenny broke into the conversation, "Yeah it does, he's totally into you."

What do they mean by "totally into me?" Am I having legitimate feelings towards this boy that I just met? Snap out of it, Eliza!

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating anytime soon, I have been so busy with school and final tests last week. I didn't get the chance to sleep well at all these past few weeks. So, bear with me as I continue to update the story as frequently as possible as I have time now because I am on break for now. That's just an update on my life. Thanks for reading! This means a lot to me.**


End file.
